


Through Rose-Colored Glasses

by scraptrap



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Fluff and Smut, I suck at titles, M/M, Smut, The Pocky Game, but maybe the fic makes up for it?, for like a couple minutes, handjobs, how does one tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scraptrap/pseuds/scraptrap
Summary: Mike and Jeremy enjoy an early morning. That's it. That's the fic.
Relationships: Jeremy Fitzgerald/Mike Schmidt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Through Rose-Colored Glasses

Mike wakes up to something prodding at his lips. He opens his eyes slowly, and once the sleep is out of his eyes, he looks up to find Jeremy straddling him, a chocolate or some sort of candy biscuit hanging between his teeth and grinning at him. One quick glance at the clock and he sighed angrily. "It's too early for whatever crap you're trying to pull here." he complains, a huge frown already tugging at the corners of his mouth. Jeremy pouts at first, getting ready to sigh and leave, but then he prods the pocky stick at his lips again, giving Mike his best puppy eyes. "Please?"

As much as he hated to admit it, Mike couldn't possibly resist that damn look. "Fine," he says, rolling his eyes when the brunet beams at him. Much to Jeremy's amusement, Mike makes a show out of sitting up, groaning and twisting his body to stretch before he's leaning against the bed frame. He pulls Jeremy closer to him by his hips, taking the other end of the stick in his mouth. He takes a large bite out of it, while his partner just nibbles at it.

Soon they are right in each other's face; they're close enough that they're breathing each other's air. Mike can see Jeremy's surprisingly long eyelashes and the golden flecks in his otherwise brown eyes. He can see the freckles dotted across his cheeks and how his pink lips are wrapped around the treat. "Want the last bite?" Jeremy asks, and at that moment Mike has officially given in.

Mike huffs out, "'Well of course I do." He surges forward, taking the last piece from his mouth. Jeremy's warm lips meet his and neither can help but smile into it. Their lips move against each other's slowly, Mike kissing him softly and lazily, but slowly getting into a rhythm he was more accustomed to. He bites his partner's lower lip, causing the other to part his lips, which then allows Mike to slide his tongue into his mouth, slightly tasting the chocolate from that candy stick-- pochy or pocky or whatever the hell it was. Jeremy lets out a tiny moan, unable to help himself as he sucks on the other man's tongue, and from that he could feel the fingers digging more into his hips.

The brunet was the first to break the kiss, a string of saliva between them. His lips were almost completely slick with spit and his cheeks were starting to dust over pink. The fact that Mike was able to do that made Jeremy nestle his face into the older man's neck, too embarrassed to admit what it was he wanted. Naturally, of course, it took Mike a moment to realize this, only able to tell when Jeremy shifted and he felt a small lump press against his lap. The realization hit him like a truck and he smirked, grasping Jeremy's chin and making the guy look at him. "I know you're sensitive, but really now? Just a kiss and you want to play already?" His voice was shockingly low and husky for not having done anything yet. However, Jeremy couldn't dwell too much on that as they were flipped over, Mike now hovering and just... staring at him. Similar to how a hawk or tiger would eye its prey; that was the best way to describe the somewhat predatory look slowly forming on Mike's face, a corner of his mouth quirked upward. That always meant there was something either dirty that was bound to happen or a horrible pun would soon come out of his mouth... and Jeremy was almost up for whichever one it could be. He honestly didn't care if Mike wanted to dress as a Twinkie just for the hell of it, because he cared for him too much.

Eventually Jeremy was pulled into another kiss, this one shorter than the other. Then another soon followed, then another, until Mike was just trailing kisses from his lips to his cheek to his ear. Pleasantly surprised at the behavior, the brunet let it happen, enjoying the slow pace. Mike lightly nibbled his ear, then made his way back down and up towards the other ear, which was rather prone to more sensitivity for reasons Mike still hadn't figured out. Jeremy proved this by letting out a gasp as the area behind it was traced with just the tip of Mike's tongue. Mike chuckled at this, but decided to be nice, lips moving down over Jeremy's lower lip to trail down the expanse of throat that was available to him. "M-Mike..." Jeremy started, squirming a little bit under the ministrations. All the affection and attention was still rather new to him. Almost immediately the other stopped, as if he knew he was going to go too far and needed to be held back, which he did really well despite his body telling him otherwise. Jeremy could see it in his eyes that he was close to fighting with himself, that Mike enjoyed the kiss just as much as he did. Feeling giddy and starting to become aroused, the brunet decided against making his partner wait too long and wrapped his arms around his neck, which surprised Mike a bit. "Y-you can keep going. I'm sorry." The bigger man shook his head, a breathy chuckle escaping his mouth as he rested his forehead against Jeremy's. "Don't be sorry, Jerebear. I don't want to get too carried away either."

Jeremy blushed more at the nickname than anything else, his whole face practically radiating heat and probably flushed with color. Mike had to laugh again before continuing his barrage of kisses, letting his lips linger around his face so that he could work on unbuttoning Jeremy's shirt. Luckily it appeared to be working, as the brunet was seemingly very calm and relaxed; exactly how he should be. Mike would never hurt him on purpose, after all. Once the shirt was open, Mike let his fingers roam around the newly exposed area of skin, very gently scratching at Jeremy's nipples and even his stomach every chance he got, making the other whimper and squirm. That sound was music to Mike's ears, and definitely much better than most of the music he was forced to listen to every day. "Mike..." Jeremy let out a content sigh, relaxing further underneath the taller man, arms still loosely draped around his neck and shoulders. Mike hadn't answered though, busying himself with working Jeremy's pants down over his hips so he had a little more access to that area. When Jeremy realizes this, he decides to do something as well, gently tugging at Mike's pants until they were almost uncovering the half hard appendage the bigger man seemed to start sporting.

"Glad to see I'm not the only one who wants this." Jeremy could feel his face about to melt from sheer embarrassment at that comment. Luckily neither could say anything after though, as Mike leaned in and covered Jeremy's lips with his own, easily being granted access and practically devouring the other male. Jeremy certainly wasn't complaining, letting out another small moan as the slick muscles danced around and slid against one another, the faint remaining scent of chocolate and smoke further drowning the brunet, pulling him in and suffocating him in the best way. He was so into the kiss, Jeremy hadn't felt Mike completely remove both their bottoms until he felt Mike's fingers gently running up his leg, from his knee up to his hip, doing the same to the other leg. Was that another moan? Jeremy surprised even himself with the noise he was making; usually he kept quiet, the only pleasure coming from his own hand on occasion. Now that he was with Mike, however... it was as If Mike practiced this crap a lot, or at the very least watched a lot of pornographic movies to know where some of his sensitive areas were.

The fingers finally trailed towards Jeremy's cock, which was already standing at attention, and Mike had to break the kiss so he can watch himself work properly-- and to watch as Jeremy squirmed, writhed and contorted his face in the most erotic way. He couldn't forget that. After teasingly running just his fingertips over the hardened flesh for a minute, Mike wrapped his fingers around it and tugged once, twice, three times, experimentally. The reaction he got from Jeremy had him grinning almost from ear to ear, and he immediately started moving his hand a bit faster, watching the brunet intently.

He gasped sharply, his arms tightening around Mike's neck once again, trying not to pull him down as he knew what Mike wanted. Instead he moved one arm so that it was resting above his head, fingers starting to clutch at the sheets as best they could for when he needed to balance out the pleasure. This allowed both men to see what was going on whilst still letting Jeremy hold onto Mike. "You really want this, don't you?" Mike inquires, simultaneously quickening the pace and grasping just a tad tighter. Jeremy practically whimpers at this, avoiding eye contact as he starts bucking his hips, albeit slowly-- at least until Mike toys with the slit, rubbing quickly with his thumb every time he reached the tip. Poor Jeremy can't bite back the loud moan that escapes fast enough, throwing his head back and glancing down at his lap.

Mike was staring right at him, licking his lips, an almost predatory look in his blue eyes. It was obvious what he wanted, and Jeremy was more than willing to go along with it despite the sudden worry and nervousness bubbling within his chest. "Jerebear, do me a favor?" Mike speaks up, his hand stopping and making Jeremy whimper at the sudden loss of movement. He catches himself soon enough though and looks straight at Mike now, who seems to have noticed the look in his eyes. "Y-yes?" Jeremy responds, his voice nothing short of a breathy whisper as he awaits further instructions.

"You'll need to relax before we even think about it." As he says this, Mike crawls over towards the bedside table and opens the drawer, searching for only a minute before grabbing what he needed and moving back down. Without so much as a warning, his lips are around one of Jeremy's nipples, lightly biting and lavishing it with saliva for a moment before doing the same to the other. Jeremy is just breathing heavily, trying to control his heart rate as well as the slow cant of his hips against Mike's, getting as much friction as he can. The other man is still going, lips moving down south and mapping out every inch and contour of his body, but stops just before his mouth gets near the brunet's cock, and Jeremy squirms, whining a little bit.

"I know you want it, but please be patient. Have to prepare you first, right?" How could he sound so demanding, voice low and sultry, yet still be so caring and show Jeremy that he wasn't going to hurt him? Almost instantly the brunet did as he was told, letting out a shaky sigh and spreading his legs wider, effectively wrapping his legs around Mike's hips and watching as the other man repositioned them both so that Jeremy's hips were lifted slightly higher. Jeremy could have sworn Mike said something about him being a 'good boy' as he started squirting some of the lube into his hand. Jeremy couldn't voice his question, however, as he felt something slowly enter his body. Stiffening, the brunet watched as Mike managed to get half his finger inside before pausing, looking into his eyes. "Relax."

Though his voice sounded stern, Jeremy could see the worry written all over his face. So, he kept looking at the ceiling, Mike rambling on about how the pizzeria he worked at was always dirty at night and how annoying the children could be so early in the afternoon. That made Jeremy giggle, which effectively helped him relax and he didn't feel too much pain until Mike used the two fingers that were now inside to stretch him, the motion similar to that of using a pair of scissors. The brunet stiffened again, gasping and clutching at the sheets, biting his lip soon after.

"It's alright, Jerebear. Just relax, please, for me." Boy did the brunet try, he really did, but he could feel how tight he was around Mike's fingers alone. He didn't think he could take Mike's cock without some tears flowing. "M-Mike..." Jeremy managed to choke out, chest feeling constricted at the sheer thought of it. Mike reacted instantly, halting all movement and not daring to move until the brunet spoke up. Jeremy swallowed the lump in his throat and sat up on his elbows, a small frown apparent on his face. "I-I'm sorry, Mike. But I d-don't think I can--"

Mike held up a hand to shush him before very carefully and slowly pulled his fingers out, making sure to put just a small amount of lube around the stretched hole to make the slide a little smoother. It appeared to work, and Mike breathed a sigh of relief. "Don't worry about it, Jeremy. However..." The sudden switch in tone made Jeremy shiver, though it definitely wasn't in a bad way. Curiosity got the best of him and he looked at Mike once again, just as his tongue made contact with the super sensitive head of his erection. Jeremy squeaked, then quickly covered his mouth, unable to keep himself from making any noise as Mike licked random patterns into the flesh, around the shaft and of course right on the slit. The noise that left Jeremy's mouth surprised both of them, Mike stopping for a moment to raise an eyebrow, clearly amused at said reaction. After calming down some, Jeremy glared, though it was weak and didn’t hold any real anger-- not like it would anyway, because the tremendous amount of shivers that ran up his spine at the contact was amazing; pure bliss, even. At the same time, however, Jeremy didn’t like how stupidly sensitive he was. He was snapped out of his thoughts in no time as he felt Mike’s hand move, slowly but his grip vice-like, which made the friction oh so delicious, and even a little torturous.

“I didn’t even know you could make such noises.” Mike stated, glancing back and forth between the brunet’s face and his cock, almost astounded by what the smaller male’s vocal cords could produce. Just to tease a bit, Mike loosened his grip, enough that Jeremy could feel his hand ghosting over his erection, but it was nowhere near as pleasurable now. Jeremy knew what he was doing, but couldn’t find his voice just yet, too busy whimpering and whining, hips bucking and toes curling every time the head was brushed even a little. Mike was enjoying it all way too much, almost baring his teeth with how big his grin was getting. Finally he stopped, and Jeremy was actually about to yell at him, until something much warmer and wetter wrapped itself around it, engulfing him.

“M-Mike!” Jeremy gasped, the sound quickly turning into nothing but pants and little moans as Mike worked, using both tongue and his teeth, albeit lightly of course. But it felt so good, and Jeremy didn’t think he would be this turned on from just a few gentle bites and licks, and he was already so close-- the brunet stopped Mike before he could feel that sensation in his belly, a hand shooting down to rest on top of his head. Mike didn’t stop at first, however, so Jeremy had to ball his hand into a loose fist and lightly tug at the hair he was able to grab, which instantly grabbed Mike’s attention. The other male slowly dragged it out, giving the slit a little lick before finally sitting up on his knees. “What’s wrong?”

It took a moment, the brunet being too nervous to act. Instead, he just motioned towards Mike’s crotch with a quick nod. “What about you?” Jeremy asked, twiddling his thumbs as if he was standing in front of a crowd in an auditorium and wasn’t just getting a blowjob from the other. From the look in his eyes, Jeremy could tell Mike was conflicted again; only problem was, Jeremy didn’t care. He couldn’t voice this even if he wanted to, as his mouth seemingly stopped working at times where his voice was actually needed. After a moment or two of silence, Mike’s eyes lit up and the slightly distraught look he had upon his face grew much more devious, as if he had something planned all along. Though knowing Mike, that definitely wouldn’t have come as a huge surprise to anyone.

“Mike…? What are you planning?” His tone went from one of uncertainty to almost deadpan despite the heat between his thighs starting to bother him. Mike hummed in response, not giving a proper answer as he crawled back up so that they were face to face again. Jeremy blinked up at him, confused and curious as to what in the world his partner was doing. It didn’t hit him until they were suddenly flipped over, Jeremy now hovering over him, that Mike wanted him to get into…

“W-wait, what? No, Mike, I-I don’t--” The words died down and his train of thought crashed as he was pulled into another kiss, though this one wasn’t as messy as the others have been. Once they broke it, Mike tilted his head, raising an eyebrow, as if awaiting more from the brunet. When he got nothing in response, Mike hummed again and had Jeremy lean down so he could whisper, “This way we can both get off.” For reasons unknown, that statement had Jeremy’s face heating up. Maybe it was the hot breath hitting his ear, or maybe it was just how deep Mike’s voice had gotten; whatever the case, Jeremy said nothing and positioned himself so that he was face to face with Mike’s cock. He could see some pre-cum already beading at the tip, could already tell how hard the guy was from where he examined it. As soon as Mike’s mouth was back on him, Jeremy wrapped his fingers around Mike and tugged a few times, just as Mike had done moments before, to get the hang of it. Whatever he was doing has Mike sigh contently around him, and the tiniest of vibrations Jeremy felt from that made him throw half his cares out the window as he lapped at the appendage, still moving his hand, though picking up the speed a bit so that he wasn’t torturing him-- though Mike really deserved it for teasing him, Jeremy decided against that, getting much more into what he was doing and taking the head into his mouth, tongue working awkwardly around it, some drool dribbling down his chin. Mike didn’t seem to care; a small ‘pop’ sound could be heard as he released Jeremy once again, making sure to use his hand so he can talk.

“Oh, man, Jeremy... “ he breathed, and it almost melded into a moan at the end. Though he wasn’t really vocal from what Jeremy could tell from their recent activities, he hummed to himself, just enjoying the closeness of the other man and the faint scent of smoke and sweat that was slowly beginning to surround them. Mike chuckled and went back to using his own mouth, and soon only moans, whimpers, and whines could be heard, mostly from Jeremy, who was already getting close once again. Mike himself let out a few breathy noises, and very little moans; they sounded more like grunts, and just hearing them made Jeremy release. His eyes widened and a muffled squeak was heard as he felt himself empty whatever he had in his balls. Stopping what he was doing, he turned his head to apologize for it, only to catch Mike swallow it and lick his lips. Jeremy was… flabbergasted? Was that the right word to use for this? He didn’t know, but he was both pleasantly surprised and absolutely horrified at what just happened. Another quick glance at Mike told him that it was fine, however, and he sighed, going back to what he was doing; this time he was able to take in half of the man, using a hand to get whatever he couldn’t get.

A few licks and tugs is all it took for Mike to cum as well. Jeremy caught a tiny bit of it in his mouth, but the rest landed on his nose and some in his bangs; he already didn’t like the taste or consistency of it and refused to mimic Mike. Once they felt as if they were spent, Jeremy sat up and turned around, and he was quickly greeted with Mike bringing a tissue to his face, effectively cleaning what he could. His hair was going to have to be washed, but other than that he got most of it. Mike wasted no time in helping Jeremy with anything, it seemed…

“Before you say anything, that was amazing, Jerebear.” Mike wraps his arms around the brunet’s waist, squeezing a little, and Jeremy looks away, embarrassed. Not that he didn’t enjoy it, obviously, but he was too quick. Not that he had the time to say that either, for Mike was already standing up, picking up Jeremy bridal style and making his way towards the bathroom, face now rid of practically any annoyance or anger from earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> If my memory serves me correctly, I wrote this more or less before the third game took off I think.
> 
> This isn't my first fanfic by any means, but it is my first time posting fic on this platform. That being said, I'm a little nervous a lot of my writing is... not the best, but if you like it enough to leave a comment or kudos that's cool (though you don't have to of course)! There are plenty more where this came from as well, so look forward to some of them.
> 
> Also, if you expect any of my titles to make sense- you're wrong. Every title I use will probably be just as bad or somehow worse than the last... so prepare for that.


End file.
